The present invention relates to an electrolysis apparatus, particularly for the electrolysis of saline solutions. More specifically, the present invention is directed to an electrolysis apparatus of the type including an enclosure of insulating material and having monopolar terminal electrodes for connection to current leads and a plurality of bipolar electrodes, such apparatus being particularly useful for the electrolysis of saline solutions to obtain sodium hypochlorite, a powerful oxidizing agent employable for disinfecting of all types of water.
There are known many electrolysis devices utilizing various types of bipolar electrode assemblies for industrial use to achieve various electrochemical reactions from pure electrolytes. Such known electrolyzers however are poorly adapted to and have many serious disadvantages when the electrolyte is a natural, unpurified solution. This is particularly true in the case of unpurified sea water, brackish water or brine, by the electrolysis of which it is desired to obtain a diluted solution of sodium hypochlorite. In known electrolyzers employing unpurified electrolytes, the electrodes wear out more or less quickly and unevenly. It then becomes necessary to detect the failing electrodes and to replace them. However, the design of such known electrolyzers is such the changing failing electrodes requires that the electrolyzers be completely dismantled.